Go Your Own Way
by klainesmarried
Summary: When things start falling apart in Finn's life, will Rachel be the one to bring it all back together? The very same Rachel whom got her heart broken by Finn back in Sophomore year, and was never repaired?
1. Chapter 1: Over and Out

** Hello There: So this story is set 3 years after everybody graduates from High School. Starts out as Fuinn but Finchel are endgame. Klaine are together, they will be playing a major role in Finn and Rachel's love lives.**

**Some Background Info: The baby drama with Quinn NEVER happened. Nor had puckleberry or quick. Rachel and Finn never got together after Regionals first season either.**

** Make sure you review, otherwise I assume nobody is reading it. :3 happy reading **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>"Finn! You just can't walk out on me!" Quinn cried out to him.<p>

Finn was storming around their New York apartment, trying to get together some of his things. He didn't know exactly where he was going to go for the night, but anything was better than staying here with Quinn.

"I love you Finn!" She said in desperation, clinging on to his t-shirt to stop him from slamming the front door in her face.

"LOVE! You call this love Quinn? Well you have a really funny way of showing it!" He spat in her face. He slammed the front door and trudged down the stairs, opting out of taking the elevator.

...

They had been together since freshman year of high school. 7 years they had been together, 7 years of bad luck as Finn perceived it. The only reason they even got together in freshman year was out of pure convenience. Him, star quarterback of their little Lima football team; and Her the head-cheerleader. It was destiny. They were the top of the William McKinley High School social ladder their entire high school career. People said they looked good together, and that was really the only reason why Finn had ever stayed with Quinn.

She was too conceded in herself to ever care about anything Finn ever wanted or needed. And the entire 7 years they had been together, she never let him get inside her pants. She always told him whenever things got a little too heated in the bedroom, that she was saving for marriage, and that he should too.

Marriage. Finn REALLY hated that word, it was all that Quinn would ever talk about. "When are we going to get married Finn?" or "When are you going to propose to me Finn?" The comments never stopped.

Finn was never really in love with her, sure he liked the whole making out deal, but he was never in love with the girl. Quinn just cared about herself too much. He wanted to be something in this life. Sure he only stuck around for the whole popularity aspect of their relationship, but there was always that something more that Finn was searching for.

Finally Finn realized that Quinn wasn't what she wanted, and that was exactly why he was walking out on her today.

…

Finn took out his cell phone and start dialing numbers, desperate to find a place to stay tonight.

"Hello Kurt? Can I stay with you for the night?" He asked.

"Finn what's wrong? What happened?" Kurt asked immediately, always looking out for his large step-brother.

"I left Quinn." He said simply.

"Really?" Kurt sounded absolutely overjoyed by this news. Finn new that most of him and his friends in the glee club hated him and Quinn together.

"Could you tone down the sadness a little bit?" Finn replied in a dark tone. Almost too dark from the normal bubbly personality that he usually has.

"I'm sorry. But yeah, you can stay for as long as you like. I'm sure Blaine wouldn't mind. In fact, I'm sure he would love to have somebody to talk to about guy stuff, seeing as me and Rachel..." He trailed off.

Rachel. Oh dear lord. Finn forgot all about Rachel. She pursued him all sophomore year, and pestered him into joining her glee club. He really did end up liking glee club, and ended up staying there for the rest of sophomore year. Rachel hadn't exactly made sophomore year easy, they ended up kissing a few times during the year, and he almost broke up with Quinn for her; But as soon as Rachel tried to proclaim her love to him at Regional competition, he just couldn't handle it. They hadn't spoken since that year. The truth was, Finn never forgot Rachel, and how much of an impact that tiny girl had made on him.

"Finn?" He heard Kurt yell on the other line.

"Crap. Sorry. Yeah?"

"I said when do you think you are going to be here?"

"I'm turning the block now, I should be there in about 2 minutes."

"Okay see you then."

"See you then." and than he heard the phone click off.

*Great* Finn thought to himself. *I'm going to be living with the girl who really stole my heart.*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Preview: Rachel and Finn see each other for the first time since high school. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: 7 Years of Bad Luck

**Hello Again. So here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Make sure you review. Reviews make me very happy. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or its amazing characters.**

* * *

><p>When Finn knocked on the door of Kurt's apartment he heard her voice, and he could swear his heart skipped a beat. *Why is he feeling like this? It's just Rachel.*<p>

She opened the door and just stared at him. She was obviously visibly shaken by seeing him again, and Finn felt that she had every reason to be mad at him, because he broke her heart several times.

"Hi." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hi Rach." Finn replied with an unsure smile on his face. He didn't want to over step any boundaries.

"Oh hey Finn! Come on in." Kurt said from behind Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel didn't budge from her spot in the middle of the doorway. She was just staring Finn down with cold eyes. She had never forgiven Finn for all the hurt that he caused her, and that was blatantly obvious.

"Um. Excuse me Rachel." Finn uttered as he shuffled past her. His arm brushed against her skin and he felt a rushing sensation go through his body.

*What? What the hell is going on with you? You had your chance with Rachel and you blew it.* He told himself.

"So Finn, you can stay in our guest room for now, first door to your right." Kurt said as he guided him through their rather large apartment. He placed his bag in his room and then lay on the bed. A million thoughts going through his mind at that moment, the breakup, where was he going to live, what was going to happen to him, etc. He started to dose off when a knock on the door startled him.

"C-come in." He mumbled, whipping the drool from his chin.

"Hey Finn, I figured you might want to talk about everything. It must be a really rough night for you." Blaine said as he entered the room.

"Thanks man. I am just glad to be out of there." He sighed in relief.

"Just wait until the others hear about this, they will be so shocked by the news."

"They will be happy. Me and Quinn were an awful couple." Finn said grimly, angry with himself that he continued to date her for as long as he had.

"You had your moments." Blaine muttered, trying to be completely honest with Finn. "7 years man. That's a long time out of your life."

"7 years of bad luck." Finn referred.

"What are you going to do now? You are going to stay teaching in New York right?"

"Either that or I go back to Lima. I just don't want to intrude on you guys. I have only been here for an hour, and Rachel is already upset."

"She has seen you for what, all of 5 minutes. 5 minutes from the time you stopped talking to her, to now. She just needs time to warm up to you again."

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't even care, it's not like-" He began, but Blaine cut him off with an impatient voice.

"Stop right there Hudson. We all know you loved her, and that love just doesn't go away. So don't act like you don't care about Rachel. Maybe you should go out there and apologize to her; you were a complete asshole to her all throughout school."

"Blaine-I-"

"It's okay Finn." He brushed off his counter-argument. "If you're hungry, Kurt has some pizza out there for you." Blaine said, and he got up to leave, but just before doing so, he stopped in the doorway. "Just remember what I said... about Rachel." and without another word he crossed the threshold and disappeared down the hall.

Finn lay back on the bed and groaned in frustration. People just didn't understand his dilemma. He had always struggled with his feelings for Rachel, but he knew that if he ever wanted to stay popular, he needed to continue dating Quinn. Looking back on it now, he realized how stupid and conceded he was being; choosing popularity over his own happiness. Rachel would never forgive him; she was too stubborn to ever do so. Blaine had the wrong impression of Rachel obviously.

Finn broke his train of thought when his stomach growled really loud.

"Whelp, I guess it's time to feed the tank." He muttered under his breath. He opened the door and was immediately met with the sweet aroma of pizza wafting through the air. He made a leaping bound for the kitchen, his stomach overpowering his brain. He slid and crashed into something and fell to the ground.

"Get-Off-Me-Finn!" Rachel squabbled from under him. Finn got up in a hurry, afraid that he might have crushed her extremely tiny frame.

"Sorry, I-" Finn began.

"Whatever, it's fine. I guess I forgot how clumsy you were." She giggled as she got up and brushed the dust off her shirt. She looked so beautiful standing there, even in her baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. All Finn wanted to do was to bend down and kiss her.

"I'm really, really sorry Rachel." Finn said in apologetic eyes, and with that he left the hallway, more embarrassed than ever before in his life.

He had a feeling that that apology went far more in depth than just falling into her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Preview: Rachel's perspective of Finn's arrival, and some Finchel flashbacks.<strong>

** Make sure you review!**


	3. Chapter 3: This Feeling Inside

**Hello Again. Impatientness got the best of me, and I just had to update again. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

* * *

><p>Sitting in the living room, with a steaming hot cup of herbal tea, Rachel heard a knock on the front door. She hadn't expected anybody to turn up at their New York apartment at 10:00 on a Thursday night. She went to the door and opened it. She nearly dropped her cup of tea in shock at what was waiting for her on the other side of the door. She saw the large figure standing there, an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. *What the hell is going on here?* She questioned in her mind. She was never prepared for seeing him again, and this made her heart ache in sadness for what could have been.<p>

"Hi." She mumbled under her breath. He responded to her with a simple "Hi Rach."

*'Hi Rach?' That's all he had to say after all these years of toying with my emotions!* Rachel ridiculed in her mind.

She heard Kurt's boisterous voice from behind her, welcoming Finn inside. Finn tried to make his way through the door, but Rachel wouldn't move. She was too confused and hurt to really understand what was going on.

"Um, Excuse me Rachel." Finn said as he brushed past her, making contact with her arm.

That one touch sent a rush through her body, and all her old high school feelings came into view. She knew Finn was the one for her, even in sophomore year. But he was in love with Quinn, or so he thought.

_Flashback- Sitting in the auditorium. _

_ They were sitting there, both drinking out of their little airplane cups. Rachel, staring at Finn with such longing. She wanted to be with him, she knew that he was the one for her. She wanted him to be hers, and whatever Rachel wanted, Rachel got. _

_ "You can kiss me if you want to." Rachel practically whispered to him. _

_ "I want to." Finn surprisingly replied back to her. She slowly laid her head back on the pillow behind her, as Finn inched his body on top of hers. Their lips met in a second, and Rachel instantly felt fireworks go off inside her head. The kiss was perfect. But just as she was starting to get into it, Finn got up abruptly and ran out of the auditorium. _

_ *Did Finn feel that too? Is that why he ran out of the auditorium, to go break up with Quinn?* Rachel thought to herself in delight. She took this as a sign that they belonged together, and she would have him in her arms by the end of the year, and she would make sure of that. _

_ Flashback- Regionals Sophomore Year_

"_I can't believe we made it to Regionals!" Rachel screamed excitedly as he hugged Kurt. They were boarding the bus over to Regionals. Rachel could not stop stealing glances at Finn, seated 2 seats in front of her, alone. He and Quinn were fighting just before they left the school, which was perfect for Rachel. She saw this as the opportunity to tell Finn how she really felt. They had the perfect song, the perfect setting, and the perfect timing. Everything in Rachel's world at the moment was becoming perfect. _

_*In the Green Room Before Their Performance* _

_ All during 's pep talk to the glee club, Rachel couldn't help but notice Finn's eyes on hers. She knew this was the moment. And as they took their positions behind the curtain, she was almost too giddy with excitement. She walked over to where Finn was standing. _

_ "Break A Leg." He had said. _

_ "I love you." _

_Finn went silent, and his face went dark. This was not the reaction Rachel was expecting. All the flirty duets that they shared over the course of the year, the kisses, and the deep conversations they had. Rachel could see Finn wanted to break-up with Quinn. She could see right through everything. But she never saw this coming. _

_ "Rachel. I don't love you. I can't love you; I am in love with Quinn. This was just professional. All of it. You have been a great friend, but don't go telling me that you love me. Because I can never love you back." Finn finally said. The beginning of their song started to play, and Rachel ran back to her place; trying so hard to wipe away the oncoming tears. _

_ As Finn began to sing his part, she could feel her heart being ripped into a million tiny pieces. She shook off her emotions the best she could, and opened her mouth to sing. She looked so happy and so confident walking through the auditorium, but on the inside was a sad broken little girl weeping for her prince charming that, now as she just learned, would never come. _

_ ..._

Those days were over now, Finn was living with Quinn, and they were happy together. Rachel was thrown out of the running for his heart way before the race had even started. But now that he was inside their apartment, bag in hand; it made Rachel wonder what was really going on.

After Kurt had escorted Finn into the guest room, she heard him make his way to the kitchen. Rachel took this as the opportunity to get answers.

"Kurt!" She slapped her hand on the table, alerting him from his music.

"What? You really do go off on the crazy train a lot don't you." He remarked, making a slight giggle. Rachel was in no mood for one of Kurt's playful jabs.

"What is going on? Why is he here?"

"Because he is my brother and he needed a place to stay." Kurt argued.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"He broke up with Quinn."

Those five words. The five words Rachel had wanted to hear all throughout high school. "He broke up with Quinn." Was this really true?

"How long is he staying here?" Rachel trying to keep her eagerness hidden from her best friend.

"However long he likes." Kurt smiled. "I am really happy that they broke up, now maybe Finn can experience real happiness." He got up to leave the kitchen. "Oh, and Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Just because you didn't stand a chance back then, doesn't mean that you don't now." He winked. Kurt had always want Finn and Rachel to work out, and apparently he had never given up the hope.

But could Rachel really forgive Finn for all the awful things he said to her. The way he treated her? The way he made her feel? Was it worth trying to go back down that path? Rachel was going to NYADA, top of her class, lead of their big musical, still awaiting the day that Broadway agents come knocking on her door. She was so close to making her dream, was she ready to throw that all away again for some uncertainty?

Rachel, frustrated, got up to leave the kitchen. She walked down the hall to her bedroom when she saw Finn creep out of his room, and before she knew what was happening she was being suffocated underneath his wide stature.

"Get-Off-Me-Finn!" She yelled, and he quickly got up from on top of her, and then pulled her up to her feet as well.

"Sorry I-"

"Whatever, it fine." She quickly brushed him off. She was almost certain that he was going after that pizza on the counter. Typical Finn. "I guess I forgot how clumsy you were." She was surprised how easily she was joking with him. This was their first real encounter since everything happened. It felt nice to have a somewhat conversation with the guy.

"I'm really, really sorry Rachel." Finn had said, and then he shuffled past her and out of sight.

Rachel had a feeling in her gut, and not just because she just got the wind knocked out of her, but she had a feeling that sorry went for so much more. Then again, maybe it was all just in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Preview: Some major drama goes down! Stay Tuned! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: We're Falling Apart

**So here is the drama that I promised! I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you Review/Favorite/Alert to show that you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Owning Glee will never be a possibility for me, no matter how bad I want it. **

It has been 4 days since Finn moved in, and Rachel and Finn have barely seen each other, let alone spoken to each another. Finn spent most of his time cooped up in his room when he was home, while Rachel was either out with Kurt and Blaine, or at rehearsals. Things were getting steadily more awkward with each passing day.

"Rachel, why don't you just talk to him?" Blaine suggested as they were walking home from the train station. It had been a long day at school, and Rachel didn't want to hear any more Finn drama.

"Blaine, it's not that easy. We can't even look at each other. It's just too hard."

"Have you even made the effort?" Kurt piped in. Rachel made no comment. "Well, how do you suppose things will get any better if you don't even try?" He continued.

"What if I don't want things to get better? I have been without Finn all my life, what says I need him now?"

"You're lying through your teeth." Blaine jeered.

"He is too upset about Quinn anyways. Maybe he wants her back." Rachel completely avoided Kurt and Blaine's comments; knowing all too well that she was lying to herself and to them.

"No he doesn't."

"How would you know Blaine?"

"Because we talk." He said with finality in his voice as they reached the front door of their apartment.

"About?" Rachel questioned as they walked in, not caring that he ended the conversation.

"Rachel, go in there and talk to him yourself." Blaine exasperated.

"Fine. Maybe I will." She argued back.

She barged right through Finn's room, not even caring to knock. Kurt and Blaine were right. It's time they move on and have the talk.

As soon as she walked in she saw Quinn and Finn making out on his bed, both of them nearly naked. Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs and then ran out of the room. She slammed her small body into her bed and burst into tears.

She couldn't believe it. Quinn and Finn. Finn and Quinn. Back together. Rachel thought that it was her chance for her and Finn to finally be together. She called it though on the walk today; she made the comment that Finn would want to get back together with Quinn. She knew that it would hurt, but she never knew that it would hurt this bad.

"Rachel." a hushed voice said as they entered the room, and sat on her bed. "I am so sorry." She heard Blaine say.

"It's okay Blaine. I guess we weren't meant to be."

"Rachel, you can't give up. Did Barbara give up when people turn her down for her nose?"

"This is entirely different Blaine. Barbara didn't witness her love have sex with his ex-girlfriend. I am so stupid to ever believe that Finn would want me. He never wanted me back when we were 16, why would he still want me when we were 21?"

"Rachel, you can't keep looking back to the past. I know this is hard and it hurts. I can't ever imagine if it were Kurt and I. We are here for you, and we always will be. I love being your best friend because I know that we can tell each other everything. You have helped me out so much over the years, and now I think it's finally time for me to help you. Rachel takes this piece of advice and just follow your heart. Don't over think it." Blaine hugged her tightly and then kissed her on her cheek. "I love you Rach."

"I love you too Blaine." She smiled. She never really knew how close she and Blaine were until now.

After Blaine left Rachel felt a little better; but still not great. She changed into her work out clothes and then left her room and went into the kitchen. She made herself a protein shake and chugged it down.

"Umm. Rachel? What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he approached her.

"I need to get my mind off everything. I'm going on the elliptical." She replied, and Kurt gave a slight nod.

"Wait Rachel, before you go. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I guess so." She knew exactly what was coming.

"Finn would like to talk to you. I am not going to try to sway you to make a decision or anything. Finn, himself, wants to talk to you."

"Before or after his sex with Quinn?"

"Quinn left right after you ran out screaming. Well I shouldn't say she left, that sounds too simple. More like she went off on one of her psycho rants around the house about you and Finn and her and babies and marriage and whatever else she said." Rachel rolled her eyes in frustration. Why couldn't they just take their drama away from her? She had suffered enough in her life.

"Rachel, the point is, he wants to talk to YOU. Not me, not Blaine, not even Quinn. You." Kurt pleaded with her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Kurt. I'll go and try and talk with him. Again." She spat the last part out. She got up and walked to Finn's closed door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

**Chapter 5 Preview: Finn's perspective of the incident. **


	5. Chapter 5: Those Stupid Mistakes

**Hello Readers! So this is Finn's POV of Quinn's arrival. Thank you so much for all the Reviews/Alerts/Favorites! They make my day. Keep them coming please!**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy Owns Glee, Not Me. **

Finn arrived home from work to an empty house. It was day 4 of living in the apartment, and it hadn't gotten any easier between him and Rachel. It seemed like she was avoiding him, because every time she got home and he was there, she walked right back out of the door, claiming that she was going out.

Just as Finn was settling into the couch with a beer, he heard a knock on the front door.

*What? Who else would be wanting to come here?* Finn thought to himself, walking to the front door and opening it. He felt his jaw drop in surprise.

"Quinn?" She was standing there, looking as composed as ever.

"Hi Finn. Can I come in? Is there anybody home?"

"How did you find me?" Finn asked, refusing to move from the doorway.

"You are very predictable Finn." She smirked at him. Leaving Finn dumbfounded her waltzed into the room.

"You can't be here. It's Kurt's place."

"I thought you lived here too, so you should be able to have over any kind of guest you want." She smiled.

Finn was sick of her mind games; he knew exactly why she was here. She was going to coax him into getting back together, saying that they could work it out, and then bribe him by doing something in the bedroom with her. It was not going to happen this time. Finn was done with Quinn for good.

"Key word Quinn: Want. I don't want you here. I want you to leave me alone. I told you I was done with you and I meant it."

"Is this because of Rachel?"

The question threw Finn off guard. Why does everything in his life always have to come back to Rachel? "I don't even speak to her Quinn." Finn huffed.

"Why not? You ARE living with her aren't you?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." He brushed her off, getting frustrated with the entire situation. "Well you came here for a reason. What is it?"

"Wow Finn. Don't be so rude to your girlfriend." She taunted him as she draped her body all over Finn.

"EX-girlfriend." Finn corrected, and he gently shoved her off of him. He struggled to keep his composure as she kept trying to seduce him.

"Finny. Kiss me." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes, and then grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face close to hers. "I love you." Quinn whispered, and then she kissed him passionately.

Finn just couldn't help himself, any make out was a good one in his eyes. He got too carried away with things as he led her into his bedroom. She was actually letting him get past 1st base this time. Finn could see hitting home plate was in his near future.

Kissing. Touching. Moaning. Kissing. Screaming... Screaming?

Finn shot up from his position under Quinn and looked at the quick flash of a body running out of the room. *Crap*

"You are with Rachel now. It's only been 4 days Finn!" Quinn scoffed.

"Quinn, it's not what you think."

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER! NOT HAVING BREAK-UP SEX!"

"It was a mistake. We never should have gone as far as we did. I never should have let you in the house."

"We are supposed to be married, with kids, and good jobs. But no. You have to go parade around with man-hands right after we break up, like I meant nothing to you." Finn didn't stand a chance at arguing with Quinn, so he just let her rant on. "Goodbye Finn. You need to come by and get the rest of your shit out of the apartment by next week. I don't want to see you again." Quinn yelled as she ran out of the apartment.

"You are the one that showed up here!" He called after her. He slammed the front door behind him and then ran into his room, to find Kurt perched on the edge of his bed, waiting for him.

"Kurt I don't want to hear it right now."

"I don't care. Listen, if you are going to continue to live here, you need to try and be more sensitive to the situation at hand."

"What?" Finn scratched his head in confusion.

"Figure out what you want Finn." Kurt said in irritation. Finn thought for a moment, what did he really want in life? Yeah sure the near-sex was hot with Quinn but he had felt nothing, in his heart. Quinn wasn't what he wanted and that's for sure.

After a few minutes of thought, Finn finally realized what he has been searching for. "I want to talk to Rachel. Now."

** Chapter 6 Preview: Rachel talks with Kurt about what to do about Finn. **


	6. Chapter 6: Making Advancements

**Hi Again! I know I just posted yesterday, but I just needed to move the story along. This chapter has no real plot advance to it, but it's important because it shows where Finchel's mind is at right now. Next chapter will be huge; something kinda major is going to happen, so I hope that chapter goes up by Friday. I am sorry if this story is moving slow, I just didn't know what direction I was going to take it in, but now I finally have worked out a pretty good plot ending and I hope you enjoy. OKAY! Enough Rambling Holly let them read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee **

"Come in." Rachel heard Finn say. She was scared surely, but she put on her actors face and walked into the room.

"Rachel." Was all Finn could manage to say. He looked mortified, by the fact that he got caught, or by the fact that he was sorry; Rachel wasn't entirely sure.

"Finn. We can't keep doing this. I am tired of waiting around for you. I know it must be confusing for you, I know you just broke up with somebody you have been connected to for 7 years. It's scary being alone. I understand that."

"Rachel, I-" Finn began, but he couldn't find the words.

They were both at a loss. Rachel walked over to where Finn was sitting on the bed and hugged him tightly. Neither of them bothered to let go, so they just stayed like that for a long time.

…

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. It had been almost 3 months since the incident with the sex walk-in and Rachel still hadn't made any progress with her love life.

*Where do we go from here?* the thought burned in her mind.

"Rachel?" Kurt knocked on her open door, asking for permission to step inside. Rachel motioned him in.

"Me and you, we should go somewhere, get out of the house. Get your mind off things."

"Kurt. I don't see why I am acting like a diva honestly. I know me and Finn aren't even together."

"Rachel, it's okay. It hurts. You two have a large history. I expected you to act like this. I should have asked you first if it were okay if he stayed here and I am sorry. And I am sorry for pushing you onto him. He just needs time, to think about everything. He doesn't know what he is doing."

"I know Kurt." There was silence between them for a few minutes.

"He does love you." Kurt finally said.

"I can't believe that Kurt. I can't see him loving me after everything he did just to prove that he didn't. I know that I love him more than anything in this world, maybe even more than preforming, and that scares me. I just don't know what to do with myself."

"Just listen your heart. Haven't I been saying that all along?"

"It's not that easy Kurt."

"You just haven't listened to it long enough." He smiled sadly and then walked out of the room without another word.

These riddles were making Rachel sick, but maybe Kurt was right after all. She knew exactly how things should play out. And if Finn loved her as much Kurt had said, than why shouldn't Rachel make a move?

…

Finn was confused. His mind and heart were taking him in so many different directions that it just left him spinning in circles. After the incident with Quinn, he had realized that they didn't belong together at all. She was manipulative, and narcissistic; in Finn's mind. Sure the first few months of their relationship were perfect, but then he met somebody else. Somebody so amazing to him, that he could never do anything with Quinn, without comparing it with her. Rachel was his one true love. It taken him so many years, and so many missed opportunities to finally realize exactly who was the girl for him. Rachel had told him exactly how she felt at Regionals, but he couldn't return the favor at the time. But the truth was, Finn really had loved Rachel all along, and he was just too afraid to admit his feelings for whatever reason.

After all the talks with Kurt and Blaine, and the sweet moment that he and Rachel shared together then entire 3 months of Finn living in the apartment, Finn decided that it was time to finally put the past behind him. He moved all of his things out of Quinn's house directly following the almost-sex incident. He was done all ties with Quinn, and now it was time to move on with his love life.

He loved Rachel with all of his heart. He loved the way she cried every time she sang a solo, her never-say-die attitude, her cute little snort when she laughs, everything boiled down to the nose on her face. Finn felt overwhelming love for the girl, and he was finally free to let out his feelings. Rachel was the one for him, and he was going to get her back, no matter how hard he tried. She might be mad and upset with him now, but she would give him another chance, because she loved him just as much as he did, right?

**Chapter 7 preview: Finn and Rachel finally have the talk. **


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Chances

**Hi. So this is one of my favorite chapters that I have written. I hope you like it as much as I do, and don't forget to leave your thoughts and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness of glee. **

"Rachel?" Finn called out down the hall. They were both alone together, seeing as Kurt and Blaine left the house to go on a date. They claimed they wouldn't be back until late; this was the perfect chance for them to talk.

"Yeah?" She replied the living room. She was sprawled out along the ground, examining a bunch of old Cd's and records.

"What is that?"

"Some of our performances from glee club." She smiled, tears forming in her eyes from all the pleasant memories.

Finn started looking through them too, laughing along with Rachel as they recalled moments they shared in glee club.

They shared their memories for what seemed like hours, blissed into sweet happiness. Finn's stomach growling brought them back to reality.

"Wanna order-in?" Rachel suggested.

"Sure, I'd like that." Finn smiled back at her, as she stood up to go and call in food. When she returned to the living room, she had a slight smile upon her lips.

"Pizza ordered." She announced.

"That's good." Their conversation got slightly more awkward with the silence that passed on.

"Finn?" Rachel of course being the first one to break the silence.

"Yeah?" Finn responded. There was a slight pause before Rachel continued; her voice was barely audible when she spoke.

"I am in love with you."

Finn didn't respond for a long while, but instead stared into her eyes. His heart was pounding at the intense moment.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just needed to get that out there." Rachel sobbed to herself. "I have loved you since the day I met you. Being in glee club was the most amazing experience of my life, but it was only because you were there. I always thought that we belonged together, and that regionals sophomore year was the hardest for me to deal with. I had to accept the fact that you were with Quinn, and that's where you thought you belonged; with her. I tried moving on from you, because I knew that you would never get over a pretty girl like Quinn. But I just couldn't get my mind off of you. And I am sorry if I am not what you want but..."

"Rachel!" Finn finally yelled at her. He had been trying to get a word in the entire time she was ranting. He grabbed her face in both his hands, and forced her to look at him. "It has always been you, and it will always be you. I was just too stupid to realize how much you meant to me back then. I thought that popularity was the most important thing in my life." Rachel rolled her eyes at this part, but Finn shook the gesture off. "But the point is, it was a mistake. At regionals, I should have told you I loved to back. Because I did. Singing with you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Meeting you has changed my life forever."

Finn held Rachel's face a moment longer, before the doorbell rang signifying that their food had arrived. Rachel wordlessly got up from the ground and got the pizza. She returned with plates, cups, soda and pizza. Her face was blank, and that made Finn really worried. Had he said too much and scared her away?

They ate in silence for a little while longer. "What about Quinn?" Rachel finally mumbled through a mouth-full of pizza crust.

"Quinn means nothing to me anymore." Finn blurted out without thinking. *Crap* He thought immediately. By him saying that, he just opened a whole other door for Rachel to barge through. He waited the hear next highly anticipated question.

"Then why did you have sex with her, just after?" *Yup,* He thought, *that's the question.* Finn drew a deep breath before answering.

"We almost had sex. There is a difference. But it doesn't matter to me, because now I have you." Finn tried reaching for Rachel's hand but she snapped it away from him.

"I don't want you to play mind games with me Hudson." She said sharply. "I told you I loved you and I meant it. If you want to be together we have to work towards it, I don't trust you enough yet." Those words cut Finn deep, leaving him an internal wound in the heart. She didn't trust him? They were best friends, weren't they?

"Rachel, I meant what I said to. About loving you."

"I really want us to be together Finn, believe me I do. But not right now. Not just after you broke up with a girl that you dated for 7 years. I don't want to be just some rebound. I don't think that after all of these years of emotional torture that you caused me, that you deserve me. But my heart won't let me go without you. So it's up to you, do you want to work on this?"

Finn made no indication of giving an answer any time soon. He was too deep in thought, trying to figure out where his life could go with Rachel. He loved Rachel with everything he had, but was she going to be able to fully forgive him? By the sound of her tone now, Finn took that as a no.

"Do you want to work on this Finn?" She repeated herself. Finn looked at her with confused eyes. She huffed, and then stormed out of the room.

*WHY AM I SO STUPID! I BLEW MY CHANCE AGAIN!* Finn immediately regretted what he had done, or in this case, didn't do. But at least now he knew that Rachel never really stopped loving him.

**Chapter 8 Preview: Somebody might come up to cheer up Rachel. Hmmm. The possibilities. **


	8. Chapter 8: Hello Old Friend

**Sorry about the little teaser last chapter, but it wouldn't be much of a story if they got together right there. So here is another (really short [sorry about that]) chapter, and things are going to start getting even more complicated in the world of Finchel really soon. So read on and enjoy. Don't forget to review; otherwise I think no one is reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe him. How could he have the nerve to just blow her off? Her of all people, she had been there for him all throughout the years; she was the one who talked to him when he was fighting with Quinn. She was the one that put herself out there for Finn, she knew what he was really like inside. She laid everything on the line for him, and he just practically shoved her away. Giving her no response was worse than actually giving a response, the silence hurt.<p>

...

Ever since that evening with Finn, Rachel had refused to even look at him. Despite his fruitless efforts to try and talk with Rachel, she kept shoving him away; just like he had done all throughout the years. She knew she was being over dramatic, but she didn't care. Her heart ached for the day that Finn to realize that she truly meant what he said, and for him to speak those words in return. At that point, Finn was just telling Rachel what she wanted to hear, but she was done with the messing around, she was done with the stupid mind games coming from him. She didn't need Finn to be happy, she went 7 years without him, what makes her think she needs him now?

Kurt has been very supportive of Rachel's meltdown; he was the one that was there when she stayed up sobbing in her room. She was so thankful that she had good friends that she could count on. Kurt even called some of their old glee club members to come up to New York and cheer her up.

Mercedes and her husband Sam were going to come up to their place and stay for 2 weeks. Rachel was so excited to see some of her old friends from Lima, seeing as she hadn't been home in about a year and a half. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes had a lot planned, they were going to go shopping a lot, go out to dinner, and other things in store for the diva trio. Mercedes was a very good friend of Rachel's and even though they may have had their disputes throughout high school; when Rachel might get sad, Mercedes will be there to comfort her, because she knew about all the Finn drama.

2 days prior to Sam and Mercedes arrival, Rachel received a text from her friend.

**Mercedes: All finished packing babe! ****SO**** excited. Leaving in the next 24 hours! **Rachel read the text and a smile fell upon her lips. She couldn't contain her excitement, as she texted back. **Can't Wait Girl! **

She put the phone away, and skipped happily into Kurt and Blaine's room, where they were sitting up on the bed watching TV. together.

"Hey Rach. Come to watch Funny Girl with us?" Blaine said.

"Sure why not," She said as she climbed into their bed next to them and got comfy. "I just wanted to say that Mercedes is getting on her plane in 1 day! I am so excited. She just texted me." She pulled out her phone to show the boys the text.

"I know us too." Kurt squealed like a little girl. "These two weeks are going to be perfect, and she is bringing her man to keep Finn occupied."

The 3 of them stayed up and watched movies all throughout the night, anticipating what they are going to do when their friend arrive in New York in the next two days.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Preview: Sam Finn and Blaine talk about Finchel, plans are being made.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Drunken Ideas

**SAMCEDES IS HERE! 3 Things are going to get very interesting around here, so I hope you like it, and sorry this chapter is so short, it looked bigger on word :( i promise i will make the next chapters longer, its just the way i write my stories. I just wanted to say thanks to the many people who reviewed/alerted/favorited, keep them coming please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>There was finally the knock on the door, meaning that Mercedes had finally arrived in New York, Kurt and Rachel trampled over each other to try and each to door first, when eventually. Rachel got their and she flung the door open, and saw the chocolate girl standing in the doorway. There was lots of hugging and squealing that followed. Eventually they clambered into the apartment, and said hello to Finn and Blaine, who were trying to keep a safe distance away from all the commotion.<p>

"HEY MAN!" Sam said as he veered around the girls and Kurt, he went up to hug the two men.

"We are going to go out, catch up with 'Cedes. Be back in a little while. Love ya." Kurt finally said. He kissed Blaine's cheek and said goodbye, and Mercedes did the same thing to her husband; while Rachel just stood in the back awkwardly as the couples embraced.

The three of them left the apartment, their boisterous voices carrying down the halls. Blaine shut the front door behind them and turned to the other two, rubbing his hands together with a devious smile.

"What shall we do?"

"Let's go to the bar across the street, great food, great beer, and great friends." Finn suggested.

"Sounds like a go!" Sam exclaimed, and they too left the apartment.

…

10 rounds of shots later, the 3 boys were spilling out all their secrets.

"Yup. Just stormed right out, doesn't bother to say anything to me." Finn slurred his words as he told his account of what happened with Rachel that one night.

"She's just being- stubborn." Sam struggled to find his words, let alone find his footing. He was slightly swaying back and forth in his stool. When they first arrived at the bar it had been around 7:00 pm, and now it was nearing 1:00 am.

"Yah know, If I wasn't gay, I would definitely go after Rachel. She is an awesome kisser, and she is so HOT!"

"I know man." Sam said as he high-fived Blaine.

"I just really love her guys. I was so stupid to let her storm off, I need her, I want her back."

"Well, what's stopping you? If she is in love with you as she says she is, she would be-damn happy to take you back." Sam hiccupped, and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"You're right!" Finn slammed his fist down on the table. "I just need a good plan to get her back, because she won't take me like this."

"I gotta plan." Sam said. Finn and Blaine huddled close to Sam, while he explained what he had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 preview: Diva Trio Moments!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Considered and Convinced

**NEW CHAPTER! The diva trio is back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know my chapters are seeming to shrink right before your eyes, but don't worry I will make it up to you with a juicy plot line. Critisims and comments welcomed (and needed). **

**Disclaimer; If I owned glee, you best believe we would not be on a 7 week hiatus. but no, I don't, hence why we are all dying on the inside without our glee.**

* * *

><p>It was day 5 of Sam and Mercedes being in New York, and they were having a blast. They just got back to an empty apartment after a long day of shopping. They had ordered in take-out, and were now sitting in to a twilight marathon in the living room.<p>

"Wonder where the boys are?" Rachel wondered aloud, she glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly 11 o'clock at night.

"Oh who cares, I am sure they are fine." Kurt waved her off.

"You know what Rach. I don't think you need Finn." Mercedes said through a mouthful of noodles.

"I never said anything about Finn?"

"We both knew what you meant by that question though." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You don't need any man really Rach. I mean they are all stupid lying pigs, no offence Kurt."

"None taken."

"I mean I love Sam, and I never dream of divorcing him, but in your case, you're better off without a man, they will just hold you back. You belong on Broadway baby, and very soon you will be there. Finn will just keep you from your dreams, just like he has done all along."

"He has not."

"Yes he has Rachel, and do not deny it." Kurt counter-acted.

"You are the kind of girl that can go her whole life without a man, because you are strong girl. Finn is just an asshole who doesn't care about your feelings."

"I agree with Mercedes, Finn may be my brother, but he has no clue when it comes to love and feelings."

Rachel huffed in annoyance, she had heard this so many times from them all throughout high school. "I just can't control who I fall in love with, you guys should understand that."

"But Rach; what we are trying to say is that you are so strong, that you don't need a man in your life. All they will do is bring your Broadway career down. Just focus on your amazing self." Kurt said, and Mercedes smiled at her with reassurance.

Rachel thought for a moment in silence, and the words her best friends were saying finally hit her. Why was she wasting her time on somebody who was so confused that he didn't know what he wanted? Their past had been dragged on for 7 years too long, and if Rachel was ever going to be the Broadway star that she was destined to be, than she would need to do it single; and she was perfectly fine with that.

"You are absolutely right. I am Rachel Berry, I do not need a man, nor will I ever need a man!" Rachel asserted with triumph, which made the other two laugh.

She now knew that she was going to be okay no matter what. *Screw Finn.*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Preview: Reveal of the plan. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Worth a Try

**Hello Readers, Happy Friday3. Here is the next chapter of Go Your Own Way. This chapter is really important to the whole plot line, so I hope you understand and I hope you like it. Make sure you review once you're finished! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns glee, unfortunately. I am not Ryan Murphy, so therefor I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Finn asked nervously. The 3 boys, (excluding Kurt) were sitting in the living room drinking beer and watching football.<p>

"Of course the plan will work, I thought of it." Sam laughed. "I call it 'Operation: Woo Rachel'" He gestured through the air.

"I am telling you, this wooing won't work, she won't even look at me."

"That is just because she is too busy having fun with 'Cedes and Kurt." Sam brushed him off, and turned his attention back to the television.

Finn looked Blaine dead in the eyes. "What do you think Blaine?"

"Kurt talks to me, and personally I just think this is all stupid, but go ahead and try it. What do you have to lose?"

"You are right." Finn nodded, but he was still unsure of himself and this "plan" that Sam had in mind.

…

_Flashback: Day 1 of Samcedes Visit_

"_It's fool proof!" Sam told him that night at the bar. _

"_What's fool proof?" Blaine asked. _

"_My plan of course. Phase 1: we set up a super romantic date at home. Finn, you can cook something other than burnt macaroni right?" _

"_Ha-Ha." Finn replied drying, but Sam ignored him and continued talking. _

"_Everybody else will be gone, and there will be candles, romantic music, and food."_

"_Okay, but Rachel probably won't agree to that." Blaine slurred. _

"_We will use brutal force!" Sam slammed his fist on the table with a laugh, but the looks on the other two men's faces made him sit up straighter and clear his throat. "Kidding. But anyways Phase 2 is to take her on a romantic night out on the town. I mean c'mon New York City is the city of love am I right?" _

_ "I guess so." Finn urged him on. _

_ "So, you will go for a walk in Central Park, and then treat her to a date at Sardis." Sam beamed with excitement, clearly he was proud of himself for the plan he is thinking up. _

_ "What are we trying to do, get her fat?" Blaine jeered, which caused a round of laughter from the men. _

_ "Anyways, Phase 3 is going to be the killer. If she isn't back in yours arms by Phase 3, she will melt into them like jello." _

_ Sam proceeded to tell them phase 3 in hushed voices, which was rather hard to do when you're hammered. _

_ "This is going to be great!" Finn said animatedly. Blaine nodded in agreement and they all gave each other high-fives. _

…

Trusting some drunken plan that Sam had concocted on the spot was not ideal for Finn, but it the only plan he had. He desperately wanted to be with Rachel, and after his huge screw up, he knew that he would have no chance in hell if he were going to do it alone. Setting up the dinner was going to be easy, Finn could cook (or maybe order in and make it look like he cooked) some amazing dinner. He would have Kurt's expert stylish ways set up the table for him, and then he would pick out the romantic music. The only huge flaw in the plan was actually getting Rachel to sit down and have the dinner with him. He was scared to put himself out there, but it needed to be done. It was now or never.

...

It was only a few days away from starting Phase 1 of Operation: Woo Rachel and Finn was a big ball of nerves. He just needed somebody to talk to, and since Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, and Blaine were out doing god knows what; that left him with Kurt.

"Hey Kurt?" Finn knocked on his open bedroom door, seeing that he was in the middle of his moisturizing routine, he got a little bit uncomfortable and tried to walk away; but Kurt caught him and welcomed him inside.

"What's up Finn?"

"I just needed somebody to talk to." Finn slid onto his bed.

"Okay." He said absent-minded, paying attention to what he was doing, rather than listening to his over-sized step-brother.

"It's about...Rachel." The word Rachel made him perk his ears up. He turned around with a concerned look on his face.

"Look Finn, Rachel is trying to move on. You have been awful to her long enough."

"I know that Kurt, and that is why I want to get it right."

"Finn. Just leave it alone!"

"That is not an option! Sam, Blaine and I made a plan to get Rachel back. I am going to cook a romantic dinner, and then take her out to central pa-"

"Stop right there Finn." Kurt cut him off. "Firstly; Blaine would never plan something like that with you guys, second; that plan will not work, Rachel wants nothing to do with you." His words cut through Finn like a knife.

"I will show you wrong; Rachel will be back in my arms in the next 2 weeks." Finn shot up from his seat from the bed.

"FINN JUST LEAVE IT ALONE! YOU RUINED HER! SHE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Kurt screamed back at him, they got into each other's faces and screamed unintelligent comments to each other. Finn threw his hands up in the air, and then eventually stormed out, fuming over the argument.

"I will show you wrong Kurt. Rachel will be mine." Finn muttered under his breath

angrily before stomping out off the apartment.

The cool air outside hit Finn as he pounded his feet on the pavement towards the bar. He wasn't mad that Kurt doubted him and the plan, but he was mad at the fact that deep down inside, he knew Kurt was right. Rachel needed to move on from him, and he needed to move on from her; but he just couldn't let that happen. He loved her too much to let her go forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Phase 1. :D yay!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Phase 1

**Hello, Phase 1 is underway! I hope you like this, and I hope you are enjoying the direction the story is going, I feel like I'm writing this for 3 people. Please review and leave your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness of glee. :P**

* * *

><p>"Alright, we will see you later man. I hope everything goes well." Sam said. He and Finn were standing in Finn's room, and Sam just finished getting ready for his date with Mercedes.<p>

"Vegetable casserole is in the oven, and everything is set up..." Finn smiled. He didn't care what Kurt had to say, and whether or not he doubted him; this plan was the best they had and Rachel was going to love it.

"Okay man. We will give you some time; make sure you work your magic." Sam winked, and they strolled out into the living room where everybody else was waiting. Sam took Mercedes by the arm and pulled her in for a sweet kiss, and Finn felt a pang of jealousy there, because he wanted to do that so badly to Rachel.

The two couples paraded out of the doorway, leaving Finn and Rachel standing in the living room engulfed in awkward silence.

"Are you hungry?" Finn asked.

"Did you make us dinner? Is that what I have smelled for the past 30 minutes?"

Finn looked down at his feet sheepishly, "Yup." Rachel smiled at his politely and they walked together towards the kitchen. The sight of the romantic setting took Rachel by surprise.

"Finn what is this?"

"Just sit." He said smoothly as he guided her to her seat. He spooned out a portion of the vegetable casserole onto her plate, and then some onto hers. Rachel was looking around in amazement at their transformed kitchen. They ate in silence for a few moments. Finn was surprised at how Rachel had reacted, and how she even agreed to come have dinner with him. Score: Finn 1 Kurt 0

"Finn, did you do all of this yourself?" Rachel asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He struggled to find words to say to her, he had so many feelings; but none of them could be voiced without him looking like an idiot in front of her.

"Well it's very sweet of you."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, I mean everybody else is out on their dates, so I was kinda worried being stuck in a house alone with you." Finn didn't really know how to response to that comment, so he just smiled in return. Things were quite between them for a moment, the only sound was the silverware hitting the plates. Finn was trying really hard to think of a way to work the conversation into the topic he was dying to discuss.

"Rachel, I meant what I said... about loving you." Finn blurted out. Rachel stared at him for a while, blush running up her cheeks.

"Finn- I-" She struggled to find words, and Finn took that as his opportunity; he got up out of his seat, and placed both hands on her face. Rachel made no action, so Finn took the lead and kissed her passionately. Just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended. Rachel shoved Finn away, causing him to open his eyes and look at her breathless.

"What? I thought it was what you wanted."

"I can't Finn. I just can't. We should just be friends." She scrambled to find the words as she darted out of the kitchen, leaving a very heart broken Finn behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Preview: Kurt and Mercedes convince Rachel to do something… a real plot twister. Oooh. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Live a Little

**Woo. Bring on the drama. So this chapter gets a little long, I apologize; I just got so caught up in the story that I just couldn't pull myself away. I hope you like this, please leave your thoughts/comments/concerns, and thank you to the many who have reviewed already, it makes my day.**

* * *

><p>"So you just...ran out?"<p>

"What else was I supposed to do 'Cedes?"

"You did the right thing, I am proud of you." Kurt said on the other side of her.

It was the day after the dinner, and Rachel was an emotional wreck. Kurt and Mercedes immediately rushed to her side, getting all the details from their partners. Kurt could not believe that Finn actually went through with it, and he stood firmly behind Rachel's actions towards Finn; Mercedes however, was starting to sway.

"But I thought you loved him?" She had said. Rachel snapped her head in her direction.

"You are the one that convinced me that I don't need a man!"

"But now that he loves you..."

"No. I am not going to just fall right into his arms because now he finally wants me. I have been waiting around for him for years, like a little bitch." Rachel's swearing made the other two gasp; she had never sworn before. Rachel was fuming mad, her hands clenched into fists as she continued to talk. "He told me he didn't love me, and that he didn't want to date me. Any other person would move on after that, but no... I just couldn't. I waiting around for 7 years, just hoping that he would break up with Quinn, to realize that I was the one he was in love with. When I found out they broke up, I thought he was going to run in my arms the second he got here. Nope. I waiting 3 months, and nothing happened. So I was the one who initiated it, not him; and what did he do after I told him that I have been in love with him since the moment I met him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He just sat there like an idiot looking at his hands. So what makes you think that now, when he finally pulled his head out of his ass, that I would go running into his arms!" Rachel finished her rant with a yell of frustration, and she was panting heavily. Things were silent between the three of them for a while.

"Well, I am proud of you for that Rach." Kurt broke the silence by giving his friend a hug. "Finn may be my brother and all, but he deserved every word of that." Mercedes nodded in approval.

Things fell into another awkward silence, either trying to find the words to say, or trying to avoid Rachel's wrath, Rachel didn't really know.

"You know what you need?" Mercedes finally asked in an enthused voice.

"What?"

"You need a night out, like at a club. Meet some guys, get some numbers, get some... action." She made a gesture at the word action, which made the others giggle.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea Cedes!" Kurt exclaimed. He got up from his seat, and he held out his hand to Rachel, gesturing her to get up as well.

"You mean right now?" She giggled.

"Why not? Let's get you all dolled up for a fun night on the town!" Kurt and Mercedes helped her up, and then ran together to her bedroom, both acting like giddy school children. Rachel followed close behind, intrigued.

They started going through her closet, throwing pieces of clothing everywhere, making comments on how awful Rachel's wardrobe was.

"Ooo! This is the perfect one!" Kurt squealed as he held out a sexy little black dress. He ordered Rachel to go take a shower, and she obeyed, hearing Mercedes and Kurt talking animatedly as she left the room.

When Rachel returned 20 minutes later, wrapped up in a towel, pieces of clothing were shoved in her face.

"Go put them on!" Mercedes laughed, and Rachel turned back around and headed towards the background.

Nearly an hour later, of being primped and pampered by Kurt and Mercedes, Rachel strolled out of her bedroom, practically glowing. When she entered the living room where Blaine, Sam and Finn were sitting; she saw each of their jaws hit the floor, especially Finn's. She smiled her brightest smile and she posed for them.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked playfully.

"Amazing." Blaine said immediately.

"Agreed. You look hot." Sam added

"You look absolutely beautiful." Finn beamed at her, with slight tears in his eyes. She held his gaze a moment longer, before blushing and looking away.

"What's the occasion anyways hot stuff?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt and Mercedes were also dressed up.

"We are going out, we will be back later." She smirked.

"Out where?" Finn blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Well Finn, if you must know," She sneered at him "I am going out... to a club, to meet some really hot guys, and have really hot-"

"WOAH! Okay. Goodbye guys, have fun." Blaine cut her off, and gently shoved them out the door, but not before muttering words of caution to his husband.

…

Walking through the New York streets hammered at 3 in the morning was not an easy task, but the strong man that was on Rachel's arm was doing a very fine job of steadying her.

"You- are so- chiv-chivalrous" Rachel slurred her words.

"Thank you." The man said coolly

Walking down the street, Kurt and Mercedes, who were still relatively coherent, were way ahead of them, laughing loudly. When they finally reached their destination, Rachel ignored everybody in the living room, and led the man into her bedroom, where things got rather heated behind the closed door.

…

Rachel awoke next morning with a screaming headache. She looked down at herself, and saw that she was only wearing her bra and panties. She sat up slowly, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. She felt something stir beside her and she nearly screamed.

"Hey there sweet thang."

That oh-so familiar voice came back to haunt her. "Noah?" *Oh my god. I did not just have sex with Puckerman did I?* "Did we...? You know?" She struggled to find words. Her brain could not wrap around the fact that of all people, Puck was the guy she picked up at the bar.

"Have sex?" He chuckled softly. "We almost did, but you stopped just when it was getting good." He gave a pouty face, but Rachel shrugged him off.

"Do you know why? Why we didn't go all the way?"

"You kept saying something about Finn, all throughout making out."

"Oh god. Did I really?"

"Yeah, and right after you threw up on the floor." He gestured to the huge pile of vomit now set into her rug. Things were silent between them; the smell of the puke was making Rachel's head spin even more. "So, I guess you're still in love with him." Puck muttered from beside her.

"No!" She yelped a little too loud.

"It's fine Rach." He got up from the bed, and started searching the floor for his clothes.

"Well, this was fun. But I better go before everybody else sees me."

"Yeah. You better."

"Text me sometime, whenever you need to get your frustration out." He added with a wink, and he snuck out of her room.

Rachel huffed in annoyance, and got up to go make herself some coffee, deciding to deal with the pile of puke later. She walked out to the kitchen, where Kurt and Blaine were waiting for her, staring her down like her own dads would.

"Rachel, was that who we think we saw, running out of your room?" Blaine managed to say, Kurt shook his head in disappointment.

"Puck? Really, of all guys to pick up at a bar, you picked up Puckerman? What is he even doing in New York anyways, wasn't he staying in Lima?" Kurt scrutinized.

"I guess he is up in New York for a few weeks. I really don't know. Just don't tell the others, please. This is the last thing I need to deal with. Almost having sex with Puck was enough punishment."

"Almost? You didn't-" Blaine asked.

"No. Apparently I stopped him; I was saying Finn's name or something or other. Point is, we didn't have sex."

Things were silent between them while they sipped their coffee. Rachel was so thankful that Finn wasn't the one out here to see the walk of shame. Her mind was clouded still from last night, and she felt like she had been hit by a truck.

"Rach- I promise I won't tell." Blaine said finally, she looked at him gratefully and whispered the words 'thank you' to him. She sipped her coffee, and trudged off to the living room; where she plopped down on the couch and moaned in pain. Rachel could tell it was going to be a really long day.

…

Waking up the next day, Rachel felt 100 times better. She cleaned herself up and decided to call Puck. The phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Hey my little Jewish princess, I thought you would be calling soon wanting a follow up with the Puckster." Rachel rolled her eyes in false disgust.

"Hi Noah. I just wanted to apologize for the other night."

"Don't be. Kurt explained everything; I am sorry about your Finn. I guess he doesn't know what's good in the world."

"I guess." She fiddled with her hands for a moment, trying to make the words to come out. "Hey Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you um... Do you... want to go out... just for dinner or something? Catch up?" She rushed the words out.

"Of course!" He didn't hesitate at all. "Wear something sexy." He purred on the other line, deserving another eye roll from Rachel, although he couldn't see it.

"How about tonight at 7, the little restaurant on the corner, next to my apartment."

"Sounds good. See you than hot stuff."

"See you then Noah." She chuckled softly as she hung up the phone, but on the inside she was freaking out. *What the hell did she just do?*

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Just A Reminder: Puckleberry has not hooked up before ever.*<strong>_

**Chapter 14 Preview: The dinner with Puck… **


	14. Chapter 14: Love Sick

**Hi. I got a lot of complaints about Puckleberry last chapter, and I am sorry if that's not what you wanted. They will still be significant for a few more chapters, but I promise you, Finchel is endgame. I hope just because I added in Puck, doesn't mean you will stop reading, that would truly break my heart. So please be patient, I promise this gets somewhere. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

><p>She walked into the restaurant at exactly 6:50, and she saw Puck already sitting in a booth.<p>

"Hello Noah." She said shocked that he was here early. She slid delicately into the seat opposite him.

"Hey. You are here early."

"A star should always arrive early." She responded primly. A waitress came by, and they ordered their drinks and food. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until their food arrived.

"So princess, why?" He asked simply. Rachel proceeded to act clueless. "Why the fancy restaurant, the fancy clothes, the mood lighting? You do want to go for a round two don't you?" He added with a wink.

"No, I honestly don't know why I asked you here, I guess it is just nice to talk to somebody from back home."

"But I thought Mercedes was here for a few weeks?"

Rachel laughed uncomfortably. "Oh, yeah right." She thought for a moment, *why did she bring him here?*

"Rach- It is really nice seeing you again. I missed you and your craziness." He said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Their conversation went on throughout their entire meal. They talked about Lima, their families, their friends, what they are up to now, etc. The conversation eventually rolled into the 'love' category.

"So, are you two dating?" Puck asked.

"Who?"

"You and Finn, obviously."

Rachel looked down at her feet, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "No, we are just friends."

"But you kept saying you loved him the other night."

"Well love is strange. I thought I loved him, but why should I be so in love with somebody who doesn't love me back enough."

"But I know he loves you, and you know that too."

"What makes you say that?" She asked curiously.

"The way he looks at you, even back when we were young. Everything he does around you is like he has 'love-sick puppy' stamped on his forehead."

She sat in silence for a moment, contemplating a response to what Puck had said. "Well, I thought I loved him, but something came up." She said mysteriously. She grabbed Puck's hand from across the table and played with his fingers. In the back of her mind, she was screaming to get out, leave; but her legs wouldn't move. Puck smiled at her deviously, finally catching on.

"Am I that something?"

Rachel smiled sexily, "You could be." They shared a giggle and then leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"Does this mean we are an item?" Puck asked. Which was weird for him, because he commonly referred to himself as a 'sex-shark', meaning that he would never want to settle down.

"Does it?" Rachel smiled. Her heart took into overdrive, ignoring every rational thought in her brain, and just going with the flow.

"Looks like you got yourself a boyfriend Berry." He chuckled, and they leaned in for another kiss. "But what about Finn?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think he would..." He trailed off uncomfortably.

"Care?" She finished for him annoyingly. "It doesn't matter what he thinks, he isn't my dad."

"Okay, good." He sighed in relief, as he leaned in to kiss her again. They kissed the best they could from opposite sides of the table, before shying away, with huge grins plastered on their faces. They talked through the rest of dinner, and when the check arrived, they happened to be sitting in the same seat.

"So your place?" Puck grinned, handing off the check to the waitress and leaning in to kiss Rachel. She pushed him away last minute, a horrified look on her face. "What?" Puck asked, confused.

"You-you can't come over. What would everybody think?"

"I thought you said you didn't care about Finn-"

"I don't. It's Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Mercedes. I don't think they would react well to find out that I am dating Noah Puckerman."

"I guess you're right. I mean we have been dating all of 45 minutes, we don't need to announce it to the entire world just yet." He kissed her softly on the cheek, which took Rachel by surprise.

"You have changed Noah."

"I hope it's for the better." He grinned at her, and she knew that he had changed. He was no longer that immature high school kid who all he cared about was sex. He had matured into a well-mannered man; as far as she could tell.

"It is." She smiled at him before giving him a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Preview: Blaine gives Finn and ultimatum, and the entire crew goes out for dinner. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Ultimatum

**Hello All. So I did receive a lot of hate for adding in Puck, which I do not appreciate. Puck is here to move the story along, and to give my story more depth, if you don't like it, go write your own, but please don't bash me or my story for adding in a character. Whew; now we got that awkwardness out of the way, this chapter gets really interesting, so I hope you enjoy, please leave your comments. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p>"Well maybe you didn't see him?" Sam had been trying to convince Finn all day that it was not Puck he had seen running out of Rachel's room half naked the other morning.<p>

"How would you know?" Finn snapped.

"I don't." Sam said defeated. Finn looked desperately at Blaine for an answer, but he was deliberately avoiding his gaze.

"What do you think Blaine?"

"Finn, maybe you should just leave it alone. Maybe Rachel is trying to move on." Finn huffed in annoyance, he doubted his plan, but he was not going to give up now.

"That is what Kurt said."

"I know, and I agree with him."

"What, why?"

"Because; Rachel deserves to be happy. She has been an emotional wreck ever since you moved in. She told you she loved you, and you did nothing, now once she is finally trying to move on, you are going to go after her." Blaine scoffed.

"I know what I did was a mistake, but I want to try and get it right. I loved her so much, and I still love her. Don't I deserve to be happy to?"

"You do Finn, I don't deny that. But how many mistakes are you gonna make before you finally do 'get it right'."

"What do you mean by that Blaine?" Sam interjected. He watched helplessly as his two best friends fought right before his eyes.

"I mean, she has been waiting for you for 7 years. You knew she loved you, and you loved her right back, but you didn't do anything about it. All you cared about was being popular, and being on top, and you knew Quinn was the best chance of getting you that. When you and Quinn fought, Rachel was the one there for you, she has always been there for you, and all you did was shove her around and throw slushies in her face. She was the only one that was there for you when you were down, and you still treated her like crap. When you moved in, you stepped all over her again, by bringing Quinn here..." Finn opened his mouth to argue but Blaine waved a hand in his face, cutting him off. "...She loves you more than you can ever realize, and this plan is just so stupid, because you don't deserve to have somebody as amazing and sweet as Rachel. Maybe if you love her as much as you say you do, you would leave her alone and let her move on." Blaine spat out his words with such venom, it made Finn shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Without another word, Blaine got up and left the living room, leaving the other two in an awkward silence.

Finn contemplated the words he had said, maybe he was right, maybe Kurt was right; Rachel needed to move on. Finn did not deserve Rachel; she was too bright of a star to be dulled by his mediocrity. She was his only true friend back in high school, but he still treated her like dirt, and he was sorry for that. Rachel was sweet, caring, and talented, and yeah she did have her diva moments, but Rachel was amazing. That was the only word to describe her as, amazing. Finn sighed, realizing that somebody that amazing did not belong with somebody as cruel and cold hearted as he had been. Before he realized what was happening, he started to sob.

Sam tried his best to console Finn, but nothing was working, the more Sam tried to do, the more he sobbed. After 20 minutes, Finn breathing eased up the tears, and his breathing became short gasps. Neither of the boys said a word, both instead trying to drown out Finn's sobs with the television.

"You want a beer?" Sam asked, getting up from his chair. He just needed to get away from all the crying, it was making him uncomfortable.

"Sure." He choked out, and watched as Sam shuffled out of the room. He heard the front door slam, and seconds after, he heard boisterous laughter enter the room.

"Oh Finn." Mercedes said at the sight of him. Finn desperately tried to wipe away the tears.

"It's fine 'Cedes. Don't worry about it." He smiled a broken smile. She looked at him questionably. "I am fine, I swear."

"Okay Finn." There was doubt in her voice, but she decided to shake it off. "You know, the entire house is going out to dinner..." She offered up, but he shook his head in protest.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"But Finn, this would be the first time in forever that we all get to hang out with each other. Sam and I are leaving in a few days; I would really like to have this dinner." She pleaded with him a little longer until Finn finally gave in.

"Fine, I will go get dressed." She smiled sweetly at him before he passed her to get to his room.

…

They filled the restaurant with their laughter as they all shared stories of their glee days.

"I can't believe you wanted to get a nose job Rach!"

"Yeah I know, but I wouldn't have happened if Finn's clumsiness hadn't broken it!" She jabbed playfully, but Finn just nodded sadly. She was so happy, and she was smiling that winning smile he had missed.

He and Blaine had been avoiding eye contact all throughout the night, but the others either didn't make note of it, or didn't want to cause a scene. They had been there an hour and they were not even halfway finished eating their meals. Finn just wanted to get out of their and go home, he wanted to shut off his mind and get rid of every thought of Rachel. But the food on their plates would not disappear fast enough, and the wine bottles would not stop flowing.

"Remember when we only had 5 of us, and then Finn here came and saved the Glee club." Mercedes slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, without me, there wouldn't really be a glee club." He smiled sheepishly, making him sound conceited, and he instantly wanted to take it back. The rest of them were all looking at Finn with a weird expression. But Rachel burst in laughing.

"Oh yes, because it was your amazing rendition of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' that won us sectionals, and 'Get It Right', oh and let's not forget to mention 'Here's To Us'."

The others burst out laughing, and Finn slumped back into his seat, pouting a little, Rachel laughed even harder.

The conversation continued for a while longer. Once they finished their meal and paid the bill, they got up and headed for the door.

"Oh Hey!" Finn heard Rachel exclaim from behind him. He turned around to see her embraced in a hug with Puck. He felt a rush of jealousy rush over him.

"Hey Puck." He said through gritted teeth. Puck walked over and hugged his friend.

"What's up man?"

"Oh nothing, just leaving."

"Well, maybe we should hang out sometime, I miss my bro."

"Yeah maybe." He muttered, before stomping his way out of the restaurant and caught up with his roommates.

"Is she dating Puck?" He asked curiously, earning a sharp look from Blaine.

"Not that I know of." Kurt said simply. Finn sighed a little, and continued walking with the group. A block later, Rachel finally caught up to them, her cheeks flushed from running. "Sorry." Was all she said.

As soon as they entered their apartment, Finn muttered his 'goodnights' and locked himself in his bedroom. He lay awake most of the night, trying his hardest to get the tiny brunette out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Preview: Rachel reveals to her friends her secret. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16: One Door Closes

**Chapter 16 is here! Things are going to start getting very interesting in the next few chapters, so I hope you enjoy. Thank you to the many people who reviewed/favorited/alerted. Keep 'Em Comin! **

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

><p>"Rach-We have been dating for a few days now, why haven't you said anything to the others?"<p>

"Because, I can't." She said simply. He gave her a questioning look. Sam and Mercedes were leaving the next day, and she still had yet to tell them about her quickly budding romance with Puck.

"Why?"

"Because Noah, I just don't think...they would...approve." She spoke slowly, trying to think of how to word things.

"Why wouldn't they 'approve'. They don't need to 'approve' of your relationship with me."

"They are my best friends; I want them to be okay with it."

"I still think you should tell everybody, before Sam and Mercedes leave. I hate sneaking around like this."

Rachel contemplated his words, and he was right. Keeping a secret like this from her best friends would only cause her more trouble. But deep down inside, she knew the reason why she had avoided telling her roommates. Finn.

She shook the thoughts of the large man, and looked at Puck. "I will tell them... tonight."

…

"Rach? Where have you been? Mercedes is leaving tomorrow and you are out again." Kurt exclaimed as she walked through the door. She muttered her apologies, and asked everybody to join her in the living room. As they all gathered around, she wrung her hands nervously, she keep glancing at Finn, hoping that what she was about to do, wouldn't kill him.

…

Finn sat there shocked, trying hard to listen as Rachel rambled on. She was dating Puck. Puck and Rachel. Rachel and Puck. Together. He felt his heart shatter with every word her angelic voice said. Finn tried his best to control his breathing, and he dared not to cry, although that was all he wanted. He avoided looking into the other's eyes, as he abruptly left the living room and shut himself up in his room, where he let his tears flow freely.

…

She watched at Finn stomped away from her, but she did not make an attempt to bring him back. She tried to hold herself together as she saw her entire past fall apart. She just closed the door permanently on Finn, but opened a new door for Puck.

"Say something." She said dryly, she was tired of the four mouths gaped open staring at her.

"Well. What's there to say?" Mercedes said. "You sort of hid this from us."

"You are dating Puckerman. After what Blaine and I told you, you promised it was nothing." Kurt looked absolutely hurt, and it pained Rachel to see that.

"It wasn't... then. Why can't you just be happy for me? You told me to get over Finn, and date somebody else! Now that I have you are bitching at me about that!" She raised her voice to the point of screaming, her fists were clenched with anger.

"Yeah! Anybody BUT Puck! What were you thinking?" Kurt shouted back.

"I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME I SHOULD DO! NOW THAT I AM HAPPY YOU EXPECT ME TO BREAK UP WITH HIM?" She stormed out of the room, not bothering to listen to what Kurt was yelling behind her. She slammed the door as hard as she could, making sure that the entire apartment building could hear it. She trudged down the steps, opting out of taking the elevator. She dug around in her pocket and found her cell phone, and called up Puck.

"I told them."

"Good. How did they take it?" He sounded enthused, but Rachel laughed darkly on the other line.

"Not so well sweetheart."

"It okay, come over to my place, come blow off some steam." She agreed quickly and rushed him off the phone, right before she broke down and cried right there on the street. She didn't care about the fight with Kurt; she could easily mend that relationship. No, she was more upset about Finn.

…

He heard shouts from the living room, and he buried his face deeper into his pillow, trying desperately to block out her shouts. The tears flowing from his cheeks felt like daggers clawing down his cheeks. His heart ached in pain, and he knew that he had no chance now in getting Rachel back. He heard the front door slam, and silence followed after. She must have been gone, and Finn sighed, glad that the shouting was over. He could not talk to her, or even look at her anymore, without thinking about Puck. She belonged to Puck now, and that thought alone was enough to send him over the edge.

He heard a light knock on the door, but he ignored the person behind it. He heard the door creak open and the steps of somebody tiptoeing in. The person sat delicately on his bed, and cleared their throat, but Finn still hadn't bothered to look up.

"I am sorry Finn." The person placed a hand on his back and he couldn't help but flinch. Things were silent between them for a moment, and Finn was not looking see who was his company. "Finn please look at me." The voice pleaded with him. He slowly lifted his head from the tear-stained pillow to see his step-brother smiling sadly at him.

"Kurt..." He struggled to find words, but all that could come were tears. He collapsed into his arms and just sobbed.

"Listen, I know you may think that this may be the end, but you cannot give up."

"She is with another guy, Kurt." He sobbed into his shirt.

"She loves you, not Puck. And you and I both know that."

"You were the one telling me that I should leave her alone."

"I said that to keep her safe, she was a wreck, so I told her to go have some fun. I never imagined she would be with Puck. Puck... of all people."

"I know." He said impatiently. He had heard enough of all this Rachel drama. "I think I am officially done. She obviously doesn't want to be with me anymore, she has moved on, so I guess it's my turn to move on."

"Listen, Blaine and I were wrong. You and Rachel are in love with each other. And all of these plans, and the sneaking around, and dating other people is just not worth it. We all know you two are desperate to be with each other. So please, promise me you won't give up."

Finn looked his brother in the eyes, and he smiled a broken smile at him. He knew Kurt was right, he and Rachel were in love, and they were desperate for each other. He could not give up on love, like he had a million times in the past. Puck or no Puck, he was going to get Rachel back.

…

When it was time to say goodbye to Sam and Mercedes the next day, it was a bittersweet moment. They were all happy to get life back on track, but sad to see their friends go. They all hugged each other goodbye, and promised that they would see each other again really soon. They eventually made their way out of the apartment, leaving a sad emptiness behind them.

The four roommates looked around at each other awkwardly, before parting their separate ways. Rachel left, claiming that she was going out with Puck; leaving a very jealous Finn behind.

"So what is the plan?" Blaine said, coming up behind him.

"Plan?" Finn looked up at him confused.

"She cannot be with Puck, she belongs with you. Look, I know I gave you a really hard time the other day, and I am sorry for that; but I guess I never realized how in love with her you really are."

"Well thanks for that, but there is no more plan."

"Finn. Look at me. You cannot give up. This is killing you inside." Finn looked at him slowly, and saw that his eyes burned with a fiery passion. He knew how much everybody disliked Puck's character, and he knew that he was the one to break them up.

He nodded his head at Blaine. "Here's what I am going to do..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 Preview: Major things go down. Phase 2 of Operation: Woo Rachel coming your way!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Phase 2

**Hello Readers! I present to you Phase 2 of Operation: Woo Rachel. I am certainly positive you are going to really like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the response to the story, please keep them coming, they just make my day to see people enjoying what I'm writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

><p>It has been 1 month since Sam and Mercedes departure, and the house was back its uneasy state. Sam called Finn frequently, checking up on him to see how he was handling things, which usually ended with Finn hanging up the phone in tears. Rachel had been avoiding Finn, and going out with Puck every chance she could get. Kurt and Blaine were being as supportive as they could, but the tension between Rachel and Finn was slowly becoming too much for them to handle. Rachel could spend all the time she wanted with Puck now, because as Finn and the other roommates knew, it was all a matter of time before phase 2 of Operation: Woo Rachel was underway.<p>

"Hey Rach, You gotta sec?" He asked her, he wrung his hands nervously. She looked at him with no expression on her face.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Can you come down to the school with me? I need some help in the choir room for a little bit." He stammered out the words. This was all a part of his plan, everything was all set up and ready, all that needed to happen was for Rachel to say yes.

"Uh. I have a date with Noah in 15 minutes..." She trailed off, but Finn was not going to let her blow him off.

"Please. I need you." He pleaded, he bore into her eyes, making her a bit uneasy, but she eventually said yes.

"Oh thank you!" He exasperated and he hugged her gratefully. She was quick to shove her way out of the hug, but Finn didn't care, just touching Rachel was enough to send shivers up his spine. He grabbed her by the hand and led her down and out of the apartment, to a waiting taxi.

"I won't be staying long. Only for 20 minutes you hear me? Noah is going to have a fit when he finds out that..." She continued rambling, and Finn sat there with a slight smile upon his lips, *she agreed*.

…

They arrived at the high school where Finn worked, and Rachel was still squabbling. He rolled his eyes playfully as he escorted her inside.

"Now what is it that you have to do at 7:00 o'clock on a Saturday evening?" Rachel huffed in annoyance. She kept checking her phone every 10 seconds for the time. Finn looked down and saw 3 missed calls and 4 missed texts from Puck, and he instantly felt a pang of jealousy. Finn waved off the remarks and silently led her towards their destination.

He deliberately avoided going into the choir room, instead he headed straight for the school's auditorium.

"I thought you said choir room, Finn this is not the choir room..." She huffed from behind him, but all he could do was smile, even when she was angry and impatient she was still cute.

He looked behind him to make sure she was still following, and thankfully she was. He led her up the stage steps, and opened up the curtains, revealing a picnic laid out on the stage floor. It didn't take long for Rachel to realize what he had done, she instantly gasped when she saw the sight laid out in front of her.

"Finn... is this?" She choked back her tears, staring at Finn with gaping eyes.

"Would you like something to drink?" He pulled out the airplane cups, which by the way, were incredibly hard to find, and gestured her to sit down.

Rachel looked down at him before gingerly sitting down on the blanket. Tears were silently rolling down her face in realization what Finn had recreated.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping out of their cups, and avoiding eye contact with each other. He waited for her to speak, he knew she would. It's Rachel Berry, who could never keep her mouth shut.

"You remembered." Rachel finally whispered out.

"How could I forget?" He whispered back. He caught one of her tears with his thumb, and began stroking her cheek. "You can kiss me if you want to." He whispered those memorable words to her, and to his surprise she whispered back his own words, "I want to."

They laid across the stage floor, and Rachel hesitantly got on top of him. They looked each other dead in the eyes before she leaned in to kiss him. The instant their lips connected Finn felt a million fireworks go off inside his head. Just as the kiss was started to get heated, Rachel abruptly pushed herself off of Finn and ran out of the auditorium. Finn called desperately for her to come back, but there was no answer. He slumped back on the ground, nearly on the verge of tears.

After what felt like hours, Finn still on the ground, thinking of the kiss. She ran away, back to Puck; but she kissed him, and that was all that mattered. The kiss was amazing, it was passionate, it was everything he dreamed it to be and more. He wondered if she felt the sparks too, she must of... she must of.

The kiss was the kiss of the century, just like the first one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Preview: Puck finds out about the kiss… what will he do? <strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Kiss and Tell

**YAY! They kissed. I wish to say that things get a happy ending from here on out, but there would be no point in the story. This chapter is very huge to the plot line, and I just hope you don't hate me after.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

* * *

><p>She felt it. She felt the fireworks the instant their lips touched. It was just like the first one, the first kiss they shared; but this time she was the one with the boyfriend, she was the one who was deceiving.<p>

She did not feel any guilt as she was kissing Finn, and she knew that was wrong. The kiss had been amazing, everything she ever wanted it to be. The only thing she felt guilty for was forgetting all about Puck while she was sucking face with Finn.

She ran out of the building, fear and panic struck across her face. She knew she had to tell Puck what happened, but she was afraid of what he was going to do. Her phone buzzed for the 7th time, and she finally picked up.

"Where are you?" Puck said on the other line.

"I am sorry; I was helping Finn with something at the school." She said flustered.

"Finn?" The jealousy in his voice was obvious, "Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Yes please." She said, and they quickly said goodbye and hung up.

Rachel found a bench in front of the parking lot and sat down, head buried in her face. She avoided crying, because she didn't want Puck to notice. All she hoped was that Finn didn't come walking out of the front doors.

Puck sped through the entrance, and his tires squealed to a stop directly in front of where she was sitting. She didn't hesitate and ran towards the truck, and climbed in. She grabbed Puck's face and kissed him, trying to make herself feel the fireworks. Nothing. Kissing Puck was like kissing a dead fish in comparison to kissing Finn.

They drove away in silence, Rachel trying to dodge Puck's burning questions. Puck was getting more annoyed with every minute that passed by, and Rachel knew she couldn't hold up the act any longer. He slammed on the brakes and pulled the car over to an empty parking lot.

"Okay Rach. Something is clearly going on. Talk." He said angrily.

She made no sound, but looked out her window.

"I'm not stupid you know. Something happened when you were with Finn, and I want to know what." He began to shake with anger.

Rachel slinked farther away from Puck, and tried to hide her tears. She made soft whimpering sounds as she cried into her shirt sleeve. Puck waited for an answer, and Rachel finally spoke out.

"I kissed him..."

She glanced over at Puck to see that his eyes were filled with rage and despair. "Was it planned?" He said through gritted teeth.

"On my end no..." She replied back in a shaky voice, and she immediately regretted selling Finn out.

Puck shifted the car in gear and sped down the road.

"PUCK! Please! It was nothing! I love you!" She pleaded with him the entire ride to the city, where he parked his car in the nearest parking lot and dragged her out of the truck. They walked the last few blocks towards Rachel's apartment, Rachel trying her hardest to stop him.

"Open it." He ordered, as they reached the front door of her apartment. She took out her keys with a trembling hand and unlocked the door.

He burst through the door, yelling out Finn's name. Kurt and Blaine came rushing out to the doorway, alarmed by the sudden burst of noises.

"FINN HUDSON! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN BEAT IT!"

"Puck, please no. It was nothing. Please just go home, it's not worth it." She grabbed his hand and desperately tried dragging him out of the apartment; but he snapped his hand away from her grasp and stomped all throughout the apartment in search of Finn.

"Rachel, what is going on?" Kurt said as he ran up to her and held the sobbing girl in his arms.

"Finn-I-We-..." She gasped into her tears.

"I'll explain later Kurt, now is not the time." Blaine rushed, before he sped off down the hall, where Puck was pounding on Finn's door.

He crashed into his room, and saw Finn standing up in the corner, and slight smirk fell upon his lips.

There was no talk between the two men. Puck charged at Finn with full force and began punching him, Finn punching right back. There was yelling, and screaming, and tears; the 3 bystanders doing their best to try and break up the brutal fight.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. The deafening sound of somebody's fist connecting with another's face. Boom. Boom. Boom. One final scream. Blood. Lots of blood. Fleeing footsteps. Bloody knife lay on the ground. Shouts. Finn. Finn covered in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 Preview: The result of the fight. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Hurting Together

**I am… so sorry for last chapter. Here is the after math, the sequencing can get a little hard to understand sometimes, and so if you are confused just shoot me a question and I would be glad to clarify. Again, I am so very sorry, but I hope you understand that as an author that is where the story was taking me, so I had to write it. **

**Disclaimer: forever owning nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, you should really go home and get some rest." He pleaded with her for the 10th time that hour.<p>

"No Finn! I can't leave you. I won't leave you." She repeated herself.

They had been at the hospital for 3 days, Finn in serious condition. She grabbed his bruised hand and kissed it softly, and he groaned in pain. The medicine was finally starting to kick in, and he felt his body going numb. The last thing he heard was Rachel's angelic whisper... "I'll never leave you." He tried to form words, but all that came out was a soft groan. His eyes drooped to a close and he let sleep take him.

…

_"FINN!" Rachel screamed in distress, she ran to his side and saw that he was unconscious. He body was covered in bruises and blood, and Rachel did everything she could to choke back her tears. "KURT CALL 911!" She called over her shoulder, keeping eyes with the man at her feet._

_Her eyes darted around the room at saw Puck standing in the corner, knife in hands. He looked shocked, he looked hurt and confused, but Rachel had no desire to even see his face._

_"PUCK! GET OUT! THE COPS ARE ON THE WAY! YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL!" She spat in his face, and all Puck could do was stand that. He instantly regretted his actions, but there was no way to ever take them back. She brought her attention back to Finn, the blood flowing from his veins was rapidly declining, and if he didn't go to the hospital soon, he would die of blood loss._

_Police and EMTs arrived in minutes, and they scattered around the apartment, they took Puck into custody, and then gathered around Finn's body._

_They rolled him onto the gurney and rushed out of the apartment. Kurt and Blaine took a police car over, but Rachel vowed she would stay by Finn's side the entire time. She cried over the unconscious Finn the entire ride over to the emergency room._

_They arrived at the New York hospital in a matter of minutes, and the EMTs rushed Finn out of the ambulance. Rachel desperately tried to follow, but was not allowed access behind the double doors. She was dragged into a chair kicking and screaming by Blaine. He placed her in a chair, and told her to calm down, but Rachel wouldn't. She flailed and screamed out for Finn, her body shook with anger. She knew she was making a disturbance in the waiting room, but she didn't care, all she wanted was Finn. Her Finn. The Finn she loved since the moment she met him. The love of her life. The man who just got stabbed because of her stupid actions. The man who loved her right back. Her Finn._

_Her sorrow finally caught up with her and she broke down into sobs._

_…_

_The three of them sat in the waiting room for over 3 hours. Kurt and Blaine, heads together crying silently, while Rachel paced nervously across the floor, mumbling to herself._

_"Rachel! Will you please just sit down?" Kurt finally said, he was tired of her pacing, and he just wished for this night to be over. Glancing at the clock, they realized that it was only 10:30._

_"Fine." She mumbled, there was no emotion to her voice, there was no life in her eyes, just the dried on tears. She walked over and slumped into a seat across from the couple. She buried her face in her hands and rested like that for what seemed like forever._

_…_

_"Finn Hudson." A doctor called out to the waiting room. Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine all stood up, stiff from sitting. "Follow me please." He said, and the four of them walked through the double doors and down the halls._

_Passing by the rooms, Rachel could hear the groans and screams of pain, she could hear the sobbing, and she could practically hear hearts breaking._

_"Here we go." The doctor said once they reached their destination. Rachel shoved her way through the doors, and ran desperately inside. She saw a bandaged Finn, lying on the bed. His eyes were closed, but his chest was moving, slowly, up and down. He's alive._

_"He's in a coma. He is badly bruised, and has lost a lot of blood, but he is going to be okay." The doctor explained from behind them._

_"When will he wake up?" Kurt asked in a shaky voice, he approached Finn carefully, his eyes grazed over every bruise on his body, and last looking at the stab wound in the middle of his abdomen._

_"We don't know." The doctor replied. "I am going to leave you here, but sometime later we are going to need to ask for your police statements..." He continued on, but Rachel wasn't listening to a word he was saying. She stood there frozen to her place, she watched the entire room spin, and she suddenly felt light headed. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Finn's side. She carefully grabbed his bruised fingers and held them with her own. Her vision became blurry, when she realized she was crying again. She knew it was going to be a long night._

_…_

_"So Ms. Berry, we need you to tell us an account of what happened." The police urged her from across the table, but she refused to look at them. "Rachel, we need you to talk to us, you were the only one with Mr. Puckerman before the incident."_

_"I just want to go back to Finn please." She whimpered._

_"You can, after we do this." The cop said in a rather annoyed tone._

_"Fine." She mumbled, she drew in a shaky breath, and began to tell her account of the story._

_…_

_"So what is going to happen... to Noah?" Rachel asked after she finished her story._

_"Well... Noah... is going to be trailed and put to jail. Obviously he is guilty, and he himself proved that he is guilty."_

_"For how long?"_

_"We don't know yet, but for a long time for attempted murder."_

_Rachel sat there and contemplated their words, *long time*. She knew Puck did not deserve jail, he was a sweet caring person, but what he did was wrong, so terribly wrong, that she didn't know if she could ever forgive him, for hurting Finn. She started crying for what felt like the millionth time._

_"Rachel, everything is going to be okay, he won't hurt you anymore, we promise." One of the policemen took her hand and tried to comfort her, but she snapped her hand back._

_"No, it's not that! He was my friend, he was our friend. He is a good person, what he did was wrong; I am not going to deny that. But he was our friend back in high school, and I thought I loved him. He doesn't deserve to rot in jail..." She trailed off, leaving the room in broken sobs._

_…_

_"Rachel?" Kurt asked worriedly as she huffed back into Finn's hospital room. They already made their police statements, and were sitting there, waiting for Finn to eventually wake up, but it was already 18 hours after, and he still hadn't._

_"It's nothing. I am fine." She brushed him off, but Kurt wasn't having it. He looked at Blaine hopefully for help, and he nodded his head slightly._

_"Come on Rachel, let's go take a walk." Blaine said, and he practically had to drag her out of the room._

_The walked out of the doors, and down to the visitors lobby. They strolled along the walkways silently, both to lost in their thoughts._

_"You know, you can't blame yourself." Blaine said simply. Rachel looked up from the ground and gave him a questioning look. "I know you do, if I were in your position, I would have too," She looked at him angrily._

_"That doesn't help Blaine. My ex-boyfriend is going to jail because he stabbed the guy I kissed. Obviously I am at blame here..." She stopped suddenly; she tried to form words, but choked on tears. "Why do all the bad things happen to me?" She asked to no one in particular._

_Blaine stopped suddenly in his tracks, and grabbed Rachel's shoulders. "Rach- look at me." Her chocolate eyes met with Blaine's hazel. "You cannot blame yourself. You need to be strong... for Finn, because he can't right now. Promise me that..." Rachel avoided his burning gaze, but he shook her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Promise me."_

_"I promise." she whispered back. Blaine pulled her in for a lingering hug before they walked back up to Finn's room._

_When they arrived, they were startled to see Finn's eyes open and gazing right at Rachel._

_"Hi Rach-" He croaked out._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 Preview: Finn struggles in his recovery and Finchel have a talk. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20: I love you

**Hi. So sorry that it took forever, I have had softball every day, and not to mention I had serious writer's block, and blah blah blah… But alas, there are only a few more chapters left, so I hope you enjoy, review; and thank you for sticking with me this long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

* * *

><p>"<em>Finn." Rachel whispered back to him, and she ran to his bedside, tears flowing from her eyes. "I am so glad you're okay." She flung herself into his arms, but instantly pulled back when he groaned in pain. "Sorry." She muttered. <em>

_ "Oh, no. it's fine. Get back over here." He mumbled back to her, and Rachel carefully climbed up onto the bed and curled up next to him. They lay there in each other's arms, neither speaking, but both just enjoying each other's company. _

_ The doctor came into the room all too soon, and interrupted their sweet moment. Rachel climbed off the bed, and scooted off to the side, preparing to listen to what the doctor had to say. _

_ "Finn, I am glad to see that you are awake." He smiled weakly at him; he looked down at his charts. "You should be able to leave the hospital in a few days if everything goes as planned." _

_ "Why wouldn't everything go as planned?" Blaine asked, but the doctor ignored him. _

_ "Finn. Take it easy, do not get up out of that bed, and just rest as much as you can..." The doctor continued giving Finn instructions, but all Rachel could do was smile like an idiot to herself. Finn was going to be okay. _

…

"Rachel, you should really go home and get some rest." He pleaded with her for the 10th time that hour.

"No Finn! I can't leave you. I won't leave you." She repeated herself.

They had been at the hospital for 3 days, Finn in serious condition. She grabbed his bruised hand and kissed it softly, and he groaned in pain. The medicine was finally starting to kick in, and he felt his body going numb. The last thing he heard was Rachel's angelic whisper... "I'll never leave you." He tried to form words, but all that came out was a soft groan. His eyes drooped to a close and he let sleep take him.

...

When Finn awoke a few hours later, Rachel was still sitting next to him, her big brown eyes locked on his.

"Good morning sleepy head." She crooned in his ear.

"You didn't leave?" Finn asked groggily.

"I promised I would never leave you, and Rachel Berry always keeps her promises." She said proudly.

Finn looked at the girl sitting at his bedside. The same clothes she wore the night of the stabbing, her hair and make-up a mess, and bags under her eyes, but he never saw such a beautiful girl sitting in front of him.

"Rachel. You are beautiful." He said, trying to reach out his arm to cup her cheek, but the searing pain made him slink back.

There were tears in Rachel's eyes, and she took his large, bruised hand into her tiny hand, and whispered; "I thought I lost you forever."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He said with a pained chuckle. She smiled back at him before gently pecking her lips onto his. Even the subtle gesture was enough for Finn.

"Rachel, I know I may have messed up in the past but I-" Finn began, but Rachel silenced his lips with a searing kiss. Their lips broke apart after several minutes.

"I have never stopped loving you Finn, and I never will." Rachel whispered. Finn smiled at her.

"Is this just because I am on my deathbed?" He asked jokingly, which earned a light laugh from Rachel.

"No Finn, I loved you even when I was dating...him. I loved you when we were sophomores in high school, and I love now when I'm 21."

"You loved me after I treated you so badly, and I made you wait for 7 years?"

"You didn't make me do anything..." She trailed off, before she spoke again. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Of course I do. Fate has brought me to you." He said without hesitation, which made Rachel go crimson in the cheeks.

"Finn. I really do love you."

"I really love you Rachel."

They grinned at each other with teary eyes, they could never have been happier. Just then, Kurt and Blaine walked into the room, mouths agape at the sight in front of them. Kurt's smirk was not mistaken, and Blaine smiled sweetly at the two of them.

"Does this mean...?" Blaine asked excitedly. Finn and Rachel looked at each other, both flushed with embarrassment, before looking their two friends and roommates again.

Rachel nodded her head slightly, and Kurt squealed like a little girl. "FINALLY FINCHEL IS TOGETHER!"

Finn looked lovingly into Rachel's eyes; "Finally." He said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Preview: A series of snap shots of Finchel's life together throughout the years. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Forever Yours

**Sadly, this is the last chapter of Go Your Own Way. Thank you to all who read, and responded. It means so much; I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. Make sure you watch out for my other stories that will be coming out soon. Again thank you very kindly.**

* * *

><p>1 Year Later<p>

"Are you ready Finn?" Burt asked his son. He straightened his tie one last time in the mirror, before turning around to face his step-father.

"More than ready." He smiled.

…

"Rach- It's nearly time!" Kurt squealed from behind her. She checked out her gorgeous dress one last time, before taking the bouquet from Kurt's hands.

"I know. I am ready." She let out the breath she was holding, and let Kurt drag her out of the door.

She saw her fathers, standing there in their suites, ready to walk her down the aisle. Hiram Berry looked at his only daughter with tears in his eyes.

"You look beautiful princess." He beamed, and took to one side of her.

"Absolutely beautiful." Leroy confirmed in awe, and stood next to the other side of Rachel.

"Thank you dad and daddy. I just can't believe this is happening!" She squealed. She heard the music start to play from behind the double doors, and she waited for her cue. She was nearly jumping up and down with excitement, awaiting the moment that would change her life forever.

…

Blaine put a hand on Finn's shoulder to stop him from shaking. He kept his eyes glued on the doors at the far end of the room, waiting for them to open, and show him Rachel. He looked down the line, Blaine, Sam and Burt were all standing tall, proud to be here attending this wonderful event. Just as the music started playing he felt his heart stop, she was coming soon.

…

"See you at the end of the aisle." Her father's whispered in her ear, and the double doors swung open, revealing a crowd of people watching her. She ignored the hundreds of eyes staring at her, instead she kept hers locked on the man standing at the end of the aisle. She saw that he was crying, but a big smile was plastered on his face. She began to move closer and closer to him, and all she wanted was to be in that man's arms.

She reached the end of the aisle, and she gently kissed her fathers, before they gave her away to him. She took her small hand in his large hands, and their eyes connected. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as the priest began talking.

…

"Do you Rachel Berry; take Finn Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Finn Hudson; take Rachel Berry to be lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Well from this day forward I pronounce you husband and wife. Finn, you make kiss you bride."

…

For their honeymoon, they planned on spending a week on the beaches of Hawaii, and Finn was excited. Their wedding had been amazing; it had been everything he ever dreamed of and more. Now he was a husband, married to the girl of his dreams. Rachel was everything Finn ever wanted and more, and he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life a happy man.

The plane ride over to their honeymoon destination was uneventful, Rachel fell asleep on. Finn's shoulders somewhere over Pennsylvania and didn't wake up until they were landing. Although they already had the perfect wedding, Finn had a very special surprise for Rachel. They arrived at their hotel, both in a fit of blissed giggles. Finn carried Rachel in his arms inside the hotel, while Rachel feverishly kissed him.

"I love you Finny." She hummed softly to herself, as Finn placed her gently on the bed, and he climbed in beside her.

"Rach, get dressed, into something fancy, I have plans for us tonight." Rachel shot up and pouted.

"I just want to lay here with you baby." She pleaded with him, and circled her arms around his waist and kissed his neck sexily, but Finn gently shoved her off.

"Get showered, get ready. I will meet you at this address at 7." He handed her a note with an address on it, she took it questionably but got up anyways.

"Okay, Finn. See you at 7 then." She quickly kissed him before skipping off merrily to the bathroom.

As soon as Finn heard the bathroom door click shut, he whipped out his phone.

"Hello...Hi... Yes this is Mr. Hudson...Everything is all set for 7, correct? Okay good... I will be getting their shortly, and then you know the drill... Yes... Thank you... Bye" He hung up the phone, and quickly got dressed into his finest suit, and left the hotel room, hoping that everything was about to go perfectly.

…

"Finn?" Rachel called out to an empty auditorium. She wondered why Finn wanted to come here to an empty, dark school auditorium. She checked the slip Finn gave her back in the hotel, making sure she had the right address. Suddenly she heard music start to play, and she instantly recognized the song, and started to cry. A spotlight flashed on the stage, to reveal Finn dressed in his old regionals uniform. He opened out his mouth to sing:

_Highway run into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind _

Rachel looked at him with awe, and watched at his sung out his heart to her.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire _

_They say that the road _

_ain't no place to start a family _

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Girl _

_you stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

He motioned for Rachel to join him up on stage, and she didn't hesitate. She took her hand in his, and she felt her heart leap out of her chest as he sang.

_faithfully _

_Circus life under the big top world _

_We all need the clowns to make us laugh _

_Through space and time _

_Always another show _

_Wodering where I am lost without you _

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair _

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_I get the joy of rediscovering you _

_Oh girl _

_you stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_faithfully _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_faithfully _

_I'm still yours _

_I'm forever yours _

He picked up Rachel and swung her around in big circles,

_Ever yours _

And as he set her down, they were nose to nose and out of breath, and Rachel sang out the last words in a soft trill.

_faithfully_


End file.
